


New Life

by songofhell



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, could be read as platonic or romantic, post season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Crowley isn't sure what to make of how the Winchesters are treating him after his resurrection - Dean, especially. He certainly doesn't expect it to last, though.





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "what about dean actually giving appreciation to crowley and crowley getting all blushy about it uwu"

Everyone else had already gone to bed, leaving just Crowley and Dean to finish off the last of the Scotch. The day had been a crazy one, even by their standards, but what stood out to Crowley the most wasn’t the rift into an alternate universe, sacrificing himself to trap Lucifer, or being brought back to life by Lucifer’s own son. No, all of that was overshadowed by the fact that Dean had actually invited him to join in the post-battle celebrations and that there still hadn’t been any hinting that he should leave. If Crowley didn’t know better, he’d wonder if he really was still dead and had somehow managed to end up in Heaven.

Neither Dean nor Crowley had said anything since Sam turned in, and when the hunter cleared his throat after several minutes of silence, Crowley braced himself for the worst. “Crowley…” he began hesitantly, his eyes locked on the half-full glass of Scotch in front of him. “I don’t think we could’ve won today without you.”

Crowley blinked in surprise as he turned his gaze to him. “I was under the impression that you boys are so stubborn that it isn’t possible for you to lose.”

The corners of Dean’s lips twitched up briefly as he turned to look at him. “The only reason we’ve managed to win as often as we do is because we have people like you. I just… thank you for coming through for us… again.”

It took Crowley a couple seconds to realize that his mouth was hanging open slightly, and he quickly closed it. “You’re welcome,” he finally said, his voice slightly rougher than usual.

Dean grinned slightly as he tilted his head to the side curiously. “Are you blushing?”

“What? No,” he immediately refuted as he turned away. “I’ve just been drinking a lot.”

“Mmhm,” he hummed skeptically, his grin turning into a smirk.

“Shut up, squirrel,” he snapped.

Dean smiled as he finished off his glass, then got to his feet. “Well, I think I’m gonna turn in. See you tomorrow?”

Crowley looked up at him in disbelief. He was trusting him enough to leave him unattended in their top-secret bunker, _and_ he wanted to see him tomorrow? If it weren’t for the fact that he knew Dean’s limits, he’d think he was drunk. “Yeah,” he answered with a small, hopeful smile. 

Things were changing - Lucifer’s son walked the Earth, the gates of Hell were closing, and Crowley had finally managed to earn the Winchesters’ trust. He was starting to feel like he was retiring from Hell to join Team Free Will, and he realized that he didn’t mind that in the slightest.


End file.
